Song mash up
by princessoftheshadowsofdestiny
Summary: a list of songs and story snippits for levy and gajeel rules inside


Rules

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

Pairing: Gajeel/Levy

**1 So cold Paula deanda**

She had been going out with jet for a while, but he had never been actually loving. One night after a big fight he said that he didn't need her so she left.

She soon met gajeel and they became friends and she forgave Jet, but after a while he went off on her again, saying she was worthless.

She left and ran to gajeel becoming more than friends. One day she say jet again and said I forgive you but I need to let you go. I have someone better and he makes me much happier than you ever did. She left and never saw him again

**2 Bleeding love Leona Lewis**

I saw him one day, sitting in his cold corner. I had loved before and I had been shredded, frozen in time. But as he looked into my eyes something snapped into place. I began loving deeper than ever before and his gaze pieced me back together.

My friend Lucy told me after seeing him that He was dangerous that all he would do was hurt me.I shrugged her hand off my shoulder and left, not caring about her dismayed gaze. I loved him and that wouldn't change. I would wear the marks of my love proudly not caring what anyone else thought. I will always love gajeel, till the day I die. No matter what they say my mind won't change.

**3 Boulevard of broken dreams green day**

I have been alone ever since metallicana disappeared. Nothing has broken my shell. I am set on this path of wanton destruction without mercy. The world has no meaning for me not now. I will always walk alone down this dark path.

Sometimes I see **Her **and i begin to wish for her to join me, no longer just me and my shadow. But I havefucked up my chances with her so I will remain and walk alone for the rest of eternity. I remain on this empty barren street alone with my half dead soul

**4 What hurts the most Rascal flats**

I can take the sadness of rain, I can cry easily. Sometimes I'll go into the guild a fake smile plastered on my face failing to avoid the empty space wher he once sat. A few tears escape as I see the normal behavior of my guild mates, but that isn't what hurts.

What hurts the most was not telling him how I felt before he left for raven tail. Not saying a word of what I felt inside. I wish I souldve benn braver and spoken to see what could've been

**5 I wont give up Jason Mraz**

I look at her and I see the injuries I inflicted I turn away but continue to gaze at her

I look at him and see the pain I have caused him the injuries he could've avoided. Iturn away but I can't stop looking

We look at eachother and see painful pasts and injuries, things we wish to forget, but we wont let go. Even stars burn and some even fall but we wont give up. We love eachother in se3cret, yet we are open with eachother. We are still friends but we have to remember to relent without letting our delicate relationship fall. We give all of our love in secret and we know that it is worth it.

We may have a lot to learn but we wont give up not now not ever

**6 Shes no you jesse mcartney**

I've seen a lot of hot girls in my time, but the only one who has caught my eye is a beautiful shrimp. I can see bunny girl telling me that if I ever go to juvia, like hell I would, she'll beat me into the pulp. I will always love you levy no one can compare. You may be small you may be adorable, but you are the only one who will ever make me feel like this.

No one compares to you bookworm. You are perfect I cant get anything more than what I could get from any one but you you will always be the only one for me. You are the most beautiful girl in the world, you are my only dream.

**7 Your guardian angel Red jumpsuit apparatus**

I am a big hulking mass of muscle, yet you make me melt.

You are a small slight beauty that as you smile I warm. I am strong and I know that the world is a cold place, but you are my reason to survive.

I wont let anyone hurt you whether it costs my life.

Even while the seasons change my love is never frozen it carrries a blaze hotter than the fire of hell. I wont let you down shorty, because if it costs me to save you I will give my life in a heart beat.

You are my only true love, so please don't throw away my fragile heart. You can use me anyway you wish and I will always protect you I am your guardian for eternity you will be protected.

**8 god bless the broken road****Rascal Flatts**

I've been traveling a long time, searching for something. I have been at fairy tail a small part of my life and ive had heart breaks and many sad times and happy ones, but the happiest were with you. You full fill my destiny you pointed the way clearly directly to your self. Ive been on the broken road of regret for a long time, but I know that it has been blessed for it led me to you, dear levy mcgarden

**9 Where butterflies never die broken iris**

I am a demon and some how I have been graced with the ability to slip inside of her heart. She has been dubbed crazy for loving me, a practicasl dragon but our dreams are unified, for she is a butterfly and here she will not die. She has changed her reality for me and everything is the same for us because we dream.

There have been shattered dreams of admirers flowers forgotten on a doorstep, but we are one for eternity in our special place when we will never be gone our love will never die.

**10 The reason Hoobastank**

I am guilty and sorry for everything I have done in anger. I am mad for doing somany terrible things to you. I have found a reason to change, to start over become anew, it is you.

Imust live with the regret of all of the pain I have caused. I may be going now but you must feel better to see me gone. I will change and be back and I hope you forgive me Levy. You are my reason for changing for becoming a new man I will see you soon. I'm not perfect but I hope you will accept me when I return. I will show the side of me you've never seen.

**Okay I have done the challenge will you?**


End file.
